


Daybreak, open your eyes

by Holisticgay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, No Smut, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holisticgay/pseuds/Holisticgay
Summary: Keith doesn't even hesitate this time. Letting out a quick "yes" before standing up and grabbing Lance's hand to lead him back into the bedroom. He's glad Lance seems to want him to stay as much as Keith wants to.As they make their way inbetween the sheets again, Keith can't help but think that he must have done something incredibly right for the universe to give this to him.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't supposed to mean anything. 

It didn't mean anything. 

They had both agreed to a one night stand, no strings attached kind of deal. Just one night to get their minds off of the heavy stress of college and work and whatever else plagued their minds. Just a little bit of fun before going their own seperate ways again.

Neither of them had planned to even go home with the other, honestly. Keith had just wanted to had a few drinks, and Lance had just wanted to spend a few hours outside of his own dorm. So this whole situation had completely blind sided them both. For better or worse, they'll decide later. 

Right now, as Keith lays in Lance's bed wrapped up in his sheets, he finds it hard to care if it ends up being for worse. He hadn't expected Lance to be so... So immersive. Hadn't expected to be so infatuated with how he looks as he mumbles in his sleep, not yet woken up by the sun streaming through the uncovered windows. 

Lance, Keith thinks, surprisingly looks better like this than he does when he's under Keith's body and crying out for him. Which had shocked Keith at first, he didn't expect to think of Lance in such a fond way. But after a few minutes of taking in his soft features, Keith is more surprised he didn't notice before. 

He's shocked that he didn't notice how long Lance's eyelashes are, or how he has the lightest freckles that are only visible this close. Didn't notice how his nose curves up slowly and he has a single dimple on his right cheek. Or how, whenever he talks, his mouth tilts up on certain words. 

It's all very world changing, realizing you don't want to leave the bed of your one night stand because you might, possibly, just a little bit, have feelings for them.

 

Keith doesn't notice until it's too late that Lance's mumbling has stopped and his eyes are opened, squinting in the early morning light at Keith, who's still staring like an idiot. 

"Good morning." Lance whispers, breaking the silence and pulling Keith out of his stupid thoughts.

"Mornin'" Keith sighs out and turns to look at the ceiling instead. He lays still for a few seconds before sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to pull his pants on while Lance watches him from his spot.

"Hey." Lance's voice is softer than Keith has ever heard, and he wants to tell him to stop using that tone. It's not helping his whole 'realizing you have feelings for your classmate-turned-one-night-stand-turned-crush. 

"Sorry I ended up falling asleep. I know I said I'd be gone before morning. I'll catch you in class, yea?" Keith pulls his shirt on and turns to Lance, ready to wave goodbye and leave the small apartment. He doesn't get past looking at him, though. The sight of Lance, now sitting up and looking like he's as stressed as he gets during an important test, makes Keith freeze. "Uh... Are you okay?"

"Yea! I'm fine... Uh..." Lance brings a hand up to rub the back of his neck. "Would you, uh, like to stay for breakfast?" 

Now that- 

Okay, yeah, that catches Keith off guard more than anything else that has happened since he woke up. Keith realizing he likes Lance? That's fine. He's had to deal with his fair share of crushes before. Lance not being upset that he ended up staying the night although they agreed that he would leave before the sun rose? That's fine too. Lance is a very understanding person. 

But... Lance asking him to stay even later? To have breakfast with him? Keith doesn't know how to deal with that. 

"You don't have to, of course. You can leave if you want, I'll see you later." Lance rushes out and it snaps Keith back to reality again. Maybe he can just... Go with it... Take the chance. It'll be fine, right? 

Right?

"Sure. Breakfast sounds nice." Keith drops his jacket back onto the chair he threw it on last night and waits for Lance to get out of bed. 

"Cool! Cool, cool. I should have some stuff to make pancakes. Or I make a killer omelette, too, if you'd prefer that." Lance scrambles to get his own pants on before walking out of the bedroom and leading Keith to the kitchen. 

This is also weird, seeing the rest of his house. The lights had been off when they got in last night, so he hadn't seen anything until they got to Lance's bedroom and he turned on a lamp. But now, with the golden sunspots littered across his floor and furnature, it's making him feel more warm and his stomach is more buzzy than when he's tipsy. 

Lance's apartment is more homey than Keithc own. He could just be biased, though. His mind is still stuck on the fact that he likes Lance. He likes Being with Lance. And Lance is here, with him at 8 am. Lance is making him pancakes after a one night stand.

Except-

Is it still? 

Is this the kind of thing Lance does with all his one night stands? Or is Keith special and Lance is trying to convince Keith that he's worth staying with for more than one night? More than just temporarily? 

Because if that's the case, Lance doesn't even need to make him breakfast for Keith to decide to stay. He's actually already decided that's what he wants the moment he woke up and seen the first sliver of sunlight on Lance's soft freckled cheek. 

Keith doesn't mention any of that though. He stays silent while he sits at the island in Lance's kitchen and watches him cook. It's hard fighting against the impulse to walk over to him and wrap his arms around Lance's waist.

So hard, in fact, that he loses the fight. 

Lance jumps at the harsh sound of the stool scraping against the linoleum tiling, but calms once he sees it was just Keith standing up. He turns back towards ths stove before he can catch Keith walking over to him, and he lets out a startled gasp when he feels warm arms wrap around his bare torso.

"Uh-"

"Smell's good." Keith says into the spot between Lance's neck and shoulder, and neither of them know if he's talking about the food or Lance. 

"T-thanks." 

"Mmm" They stand there for a few more minutes while Lance finishes up. He stacks the pancakes and bacon he made onto two plates and hands one to Keith before walking to the island. They sit in silence while they eat, and a bit longer even after they're both done. 

Keith is about to ask if he should head out, when Lance finally speaks up. His voice sounds off and with one quick glance, Keith can tell that he's nervous.

"So, uh... I'm never up this early. And I'm still pretty tired, to be honest... Would you, uh, like to come take a nap with me? Or something."

Keith doesn't even hesitate this time. Letting out a quick "yes" before standing up and grabbing Lance's hand to lead him back into the bedroom. He's glad Lance seems to want him to stay as much as Keith wants to. 

As they make their way inbetween the sheets again, Keith can't help but think that he must have done something incredibly right for the universe to give this to him. 

He knows they'll have to have a long talk when they wake up again about what they're doing, buy he's far from worried about it. Just because last night didn't mean anything to them, doesn't mean every night in the future won't. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Keith is no stranger to fighting. It's been a part of his life since grade school. And, sure, he's been through multiple anger management courses since then and has found the best coping mechanisms to deal with it, but he can't say it doesn't still happen. The only difference now is that he hasn't used his fists since 11th grade. Something he is  _ very _ proud of and still, after 5 years, likes to remind his brother whenever he tells Keith to stop picking fights. 

 

He  _ isn't  _ proud of this though; fighting with Lance for the third time this week and who knows how many times this month alone. They always make up after a day or so to themselves, but it still leaves him with a sick feeling afterwards that never goes away. It just grows and grows until he's so frustrated with himself that he manages to start yet another fight. Always over something unbelievably dumb. 

 

Not all of their fights are his fault, though. Despite knowing that it takes at least two to argue and that it's as much of his fault as it is Lance's even if he's not the one who started it. He knows he could try to drop the subject as soon as he recognises the signs of an argument starting, but if  _ Lance  _ won't, why should he make the effort all alone?

 

So, here he is.  _ Again.  _ Pacing the kitchen floor and yelling while Lance stays seated at the counter and yells back. He can't focus on what his boyfriend is saying, too stubborn to hear his argument because he's wrong either way. 

 

Maybe. 

 

Okay so maybe Keith is actually in the wrong here. He knows Lance was right when he said that Keith needs to open up more if their relationship is going to work out in the long run but, honestly, can't he just be fucking patient? And it's not like Keith needs to tell him every single thing that's on his mind, right?  _ Right?  _ Privacy is a thing even in relationships! Who who the  _ fuck  _ is Lance to tell him he needs to “open up”!?

 

_ Calm down,  _ Keith tells himself,  _ maybe Lance has a point and I should actually listen to him.  _

 

Keith finishes his statement about Lance  _ minding his own damn business  _ and takes a deep breath, preparing to listen to his boyfriend. For real this time. 

  
  


Except… Lance isn't saying anything at all. In fact, Keith doesn't think he's heard a peep out of him for the past few minutes. Lance is just staring down at the counter with a strange, sad look on his face and the only thing Keith can think is--  _ this is it. _

 

He's been yelling at Lance for the past fifteen minutes about how he decidedly is _not_ going to talk about his feelings anymore than he already does (which isn't much, honestly). Like-- _immediately after_ Lance said they wouldn't last if Keith didn't communicate better, he went and started fighting with him and told Lance not to expect him to do that. He basically just insinuated to Lance, his boyfriend who he is _still very much in love with,_ that he would rather break up than talk about his feelings. _What the fuck was he thinking?_  
  
Oh God. He shouldn't have taken so much for granted because now his time is up and he's not ready to let go of this yet because, as mentioned before, he is still so _, so_ very much in love. He can already feel his heart start to break at the uncharacteristic silence coming from Lance. Keith steels himself to prepare for Lance to tell him it's over because he can't put up with him anymore and it hurts and-  
  
And Lance starts laughing and has to cover his face to hide his wide smile. It makes Keith more confused than anything in his life because, while Lance laughing is more than common, they are in the middle of a fight and what the hell is funny about that? Unless-- unless Lance had been expecting Keith to start a fight and intended to use it as an excuse to break up with him because he's been _waiting_ to but didn't want it to be his fault? Maybe he wanted to be able to blame Keith so he didn't feel as bad about it so he-

 

“This is so dumb.” Lance groans and tilts his head back to look at the ceiling. He's still smiling and Keith honestly has no clue what to make of it. 

 

“What- what's  _ dumb?”  _ Keith bites out and Lance just shrugs and waves his hand between the both of them. “What _?  _ Our  _ relationship _ ?”

 

“No!” Lance finally looks at him. He's still smiling but it's more of a soft fondness than the amused grin he had before. “Our fighting. I can't believe this was only supposed to be a one night stand and here we are. In  _ our  _ kitchen, fighting over communication.” He huffs out a little laugh and shakes his head as if he can't believe where they're at at all.

 

Keith feels that twist in his gut from earlier, a bit tighter than when he noticed Lance's silence. “Do you- do you regret it? Not keeping it one night only?”

 

“Keith,  _ no.  _ Jesus,” He stands up and makes his way around the counter to stand in front of Keith. The smile more sad but still soft and fond. Lance grabs both of Keith's hands and kisses his knuckles before continuing. “Keith, I've never loved anyone so much before. I could  _ never  _ regret you. I just thought it was funny that we only expected a single night of no-strings-attached-sex, but ended up here, two years later and in love. And I know we've been fighting a lot lately, but I want you to know that I'm not going to give up on us so easily. I  _ need  _ you to know I'm not going to give up. At all.”

 

“Lance…” Keith keeps his eyes on their hands that Lance has clasped against his chest and takes a deep breath. Then a second. He opens his mouth to reply but instead he ends up laughing because Lance is right. One night ended up being two years and the past month has been… _rough,_ to say the least, but he wouldn't change it for anything in the entire world. And besides, if they can turn that _one night_ into nearly _800_ _nights_ , then they can sure as hell turn those 800 into another thousand or two or even _twenty_ thousand. 

 

Thirty days has absolutely  _ nothing  _ on them. That's not to say there won't be more fights over dumb things and even serious things, but it'll be worth it. All of it is worth it for even one more night with Lance. 

 

With Lance, whose grinning again and has those cute little crinkles by his eyes and that one dimple on the right side of his cheek that Keith loves so much. Lance who wasn't supposed to be  _ anyone _ to Keith but is now the love of his life. Lance who he would do anything for. 

 

Anything like-- “I think I'm going to try anger management again. See if it'll help me find a better way to calm down so we aren't figh-”

 

“Keith, I just wanted you to start talking to  _ me  _ about how you're feeling and what you need me to do or not do so we can work through our fights more civilly. I mean, if you think anger management will help and you want to do that, then I obviously won't stop you. I know I need to work on my temper too but I wanted to try doing it together first. You know, talk through things instead of yelling?”

 

“Oh… okay, yeah. Maybe we should-- uh, so Shiro said that him and Adam do this thing…” Keith averts his eyes, not sure if it's weird or not to suggest a different couples’ mechanisms. Lance just hums in interest though, so maybe it's okay. “So he said whenever they start arguing they just… leave each other alone for a bit?” 

 

Lance huffs and drops their arms to hang in between them without disconnecting their hands. “Keith, that's not what I want. I want to actually  _ talk  _ about-”

 

“No, no. I meant just for an hour or two. Just until they've got their thoughts in order before they talk again. Does that make sense?” 

 

“Oh… yeah, that's actually a good idea. It would certainly help me calm down so I'm not so brash. Do you-- do you want to do that now? I could go out for a walk and we could talk more when I get back.” Lance starts to let go and step back but Keith doesn't let him. He lightly squeezes Lance's hands before leading him into the front room, walking backwards so they can keep eye contact.

 

“I'm good to talk now, if you are? It's still hard for me to open up but I'll try for you.”

 

Lance starts laughing again and nods, “I'm not going to force you, but yeah, I'm good to talk now, too.” 

 

Keith smiles at him and kisses his cheek before sitting them on the couch to talk. 

 

Twenty thousand is already starting to look so easy. Keith thinks he might shoot for twenty five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted the first chapter in june n wasnt gonna add to it but oh well i guess. 
> 
> I rarely edit short fics so i hope this is good enough bc this was not one of those times lol
> 
> Also i havent read the first chapter since i posted it but i feel like, from what i remember, the tone/style of writing is different so i hope that's not too big of an issue. 
> 
> anyways i LOVE writing short fics based off of songs so if u want me to write anything particular just comment with a song u want !! Please !! I know i still have other fics to work on and i Promise im writing those chapters im just bad at focusing
> 
> NOTE EDIT LIKE 30 SECONDS AFTER POSTING BC I JUST LOOKED @ THE FIRST CHAPTER AND SEEN THAT I GOT THAT FUCKING "ONE DIMPLE ON HIS RIGHT CHEEK" RIGHT HOLY SHIT MY MEMORY IS UDUALLY SO SCREWED YALL HOW DID. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i wrote this on my phone while half asleep sooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> It was very inspired by Fallin All In You by Shawn Mendes. (Where the titles from)
> 
> Also tagging on mobile is so annoying. My laptop is literally right next to me why did i do this onmy phone


End file.
